falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Davis
Biography Childhood Greg was born in Hatfield, Arkansas in 2041, and moved into Mena to begin in 2047. He was a very intelligent child and excelled throughout his school years. His father, Anderson Davis, the CEO of Heritage Energy Weapons, worked five days a week in DeQueen, Arkansas. Needless to say, his mother, Nancy Carter-Davis, was the main influence in his life. He played baseball for his school's team in his high school years, becoming a pitcher in his sophomore year. He graduated in the year 2059 with high honors from Mena High School. Being the child of a wealthy family, he attended Baylor and graduated a year early, in 2062, getting a degree in law. Middle Years Greg worked for years in Hot Springs, Arkansas as an attorney before returning to Mena in 2066 and building a house and a family with his wife Hilda Davis. In the year 2069 their son, Rodney Davis was born in Mena Hospital. Greg had never been happier in his life. In the year 2070 however, tragedy struck as young Rodney was killed by a pack of coyotes as he played in Davis' backyard. It hit the family hard, Greg quitting his job and holing up in their house for weeks at a time, the public didn't see Greg Davis again until 2073 when he became an active city councilman. No one knew for sure what renewed his drive for success, but it was indeed a whirlwind. In 2075 he took the Mayoral race by storm winning nearly unanimously. The War Two years into his term, the inevitable happened. Global Thermonuclear War destroyed the planet. The apocalypse was on. Rioting broke out in the streets, senseless killing and looting took hold of the normally kind and personable west Arkansas citizens. Fearing for the Mayor's life, the police department whisked Davis away and holed up in the old nuclear bunker beneath the Mena Middle School. For nearly two years Mayor Davis paced back and forth in the "war room" (a makeshift common area) trying to develop a plan for retaking his city. Finally in the summer of 2079 Davis introduced his plan. He claimed it had came to him in a dream, but really he had been inspired by Hadrian's Wall, built across Roman controlled England in the golden days of the empire to dissuade the Picts from killing all of the citizens of the Roman Empire who lived there. Quickly and efficiently the MPD and Davis, as well as the families, created a fool-proof way of erecting a wall. November 29, 2079 the blast doors of the fallout shelter were opened, the air was tested for radiation, and the refugees inside stepped into the crisp winter's snow. Achievements The Wall Davis successfully pioneered the idea of the wall that now bears his name. He also was responsible for collaborating with the two big companies that aided in its construction. Being a people person and a political figure, Davis was able to successfully hash out a deal between the city of Old Mena and the Hatfield Lumber Company. The wall was erected, but there was still much for Davis to do, so he requested emergency powers so that he would not have to go through the re-election process. The agreement was unanimous. The Restoration In 2088, a year after the construction of the wall was finished, Davis introduced his plan for restoration to the families, who responded enthusiastically. Once again the great diplomat, Davis, struck a contract with the Hatfield Lumber Company this time including entrance into the walled city's population as an incentive. He also reached out to a group of mercenaries and the remains of the nearby Ink Cement Company. Through a great effort, hundreds of thousands of caps worth of scavenged resources, and the sheer effort of most of the surrounding life, Davis and his city were successfully restored. It shone almost as good as it did before the war. In 2091 the restoration effort was completed and Mayor Davis dedicated a monument in Jansen park to those who had died during the progress that they were making. Davis then established the Peacekeepers from the remnants of the Mena Police Department and the Mercenaries that had aided in the restoration effort. Shortly after this, Davis was informed by members of the newly created Peacekeepers that they would be unable to honor their deal with the Hatfield Lumber Company because many of its members were exhibiting symptoms of a degenerative disease that may prove contagious. Davis hesitantly agreed, this course of action opposing his morals, but if it was for the greater good, then it would have to be done. Davis knew nothing of the massacre of the Ink Cement Company's riotous men. The walls closed in 2092, Davis and the families busy working a new constitution for the fledgling city. The Power Crusades In the year 2093 Davis, with the help of the families, who had formed the Neighborhood Council a year earlier during the constitution talks, began formulating an ambitious idea to restore power to the city. They reasoned that everything in Old Mena mirrored pre-war life except the lack of power. They developed the strategy of the formation of a small army from the Peacekeepers and surrounding mercenaries (the continual promise of citizenship being Davis's bargaining token once again) and running Old Mena on a skeleton crew of officers. In the spring of 2094 Davis gathered handy wastelands from the surrounding communities, christening the group the Peacekeeper Corp of Engineers. The army marched soon after that, making their way straight down through the state toward Louisiana. In the winter of 2094 they reached the very bottom of the state of Arkansas and Davis began to hear tales of terrible horrors that lurked within the bayous of Louisiana. Davis's bravado would not be abashed. February 01, 2095 his army made it to the ruins of the pre-war town of Cullen, Louisiana. They stopped for the night, pitching tents in the middle of town. Davis was stationed in a somewhat intact pre-war building. At 1AM, swamp people from the surrounding hills descended on the army and fierce fighting with the mutated men began. Davis was an active participant in the battle, but eventually met his match. A poison tipped arrow to his left leg sealed his fate. His dying words echoed his wishes to the General of his makeshift army, Walter Gray. "Power our city..." After the Crusades were over, in 2125, a formal funeral was had for Greg Davis and he was entombed in his family tomb at Mt. Cavalry Cemetery within the walls. Shortly after the funeral, Old Mena's 3rd Mayor, Jeanette Gilchrest, dedicated a bronze statue of Davis next to the monument he himself had dedicated. Finally, in the same ceremony, Gilchrest threw the switch and powered the city. Equipment Throughout his life, Greg Davis was well versed in the art of warfare. This is one of the things his dad hammered into his head, which is why he was such an accomplished leader. He was also well schooled in the workings of energy weapons, his dad being the CEO of Heritage Energy Weapons. Throughout his years after the war he wore his signature business suit and carried a revolver that he affectionately dubbed Laramie. The revolver was a .357 magnum based off of a Schofield design that he had specially made for him by a local gunsmith named J. McGee. This was the same revolver he carried throughout his powerful campaign. During the Crusades, he wore a flak jacket over his suit. Personality Greg Davis was taught by his mother to be everlastingly optimistic and treat everyone as if they were his family. He translated this into a great person-ability that he used to command the respect and attention of the public. Anywhere he went he would find someone he knew and he would always shake their hand a talk to them, genuinely interested in the comings and goings of their lives. Davis had an extreme sense of honor, morals, and chivalry, the first coming from his father and the last two coming from his mother. Quotes About By Category:Characters Category:Deceased